


Forbidden Fruit. [graphic]

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes Appreciation, F/M, Gen, I just miss them okay, Mention of Character Death, Teen Wolf Poetry, and in my mind Boyd wrote it, berica, but the world is anyone's oyster, so I wrote a poem about admiring Erica from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea behind this poem is as follows:<br/>After Boyd passed, Isaac was put in charge of cleaning out Boyd's locker (because he seemed to be the only person Boyd had ever talked to that was still alive) and Isaac found this poem written on a scrap of paper on the bottom of the locker. The poem was the only thing Isaac took with him from the locker. He keeps it folded up in his wallet, pulls it out when he misses them, and wonders if Boyd was right about forbidden fruit.</p><p>BUT without my background thoughts, this is just a poem about Erica Reyes because I miss her so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit. [graphic]

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful Hint: It reads left column then the right column. It should look like an apple so if it doesn't maybe just squint harder?

[ ](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/66313390261/it-reads-left-column-then-right-column-and-i)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna join me in crying about Erica and Boyd's death, feel free to do so in the comments below or on [tumblr!](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)


End file.
